That Small Distance Between Us
by DuchessCookie
Summary: It's a new year, and Fionna must face the challenge of making new friends, but a familiar face appears in one of her new classes, this might just change Fionna's whole opinion of school all together. I suck at these, but I hope you enjoy. Some strong language. Cover image is mine, please do not use without permission, thanks.
1. Just Some Information

To start with, a boring introduction, which you are free to read or not read.  
Hello all!  
Thanks for choosing this fan fic to read! This is my second attempt of writing one so I hope this one will be something I'll become more dedicated to this time. On that note, I plan to release a chapter around once a week, hopefully not less.  
If you do have any questions about anything please do send me a message and I'll try and answer.  
Comments, likes and follows are obviously welcome and would make me very happy and hopefully more motivated too

Ps:  
I have changed some of the characters names from the original show to fit in with the story, once reading you'll understand, just in case some people may find it confusing and wonder who is who I'll post their original names and names in the story and the end of each chapter. Hope that's not too confusing.

Thanks for reading if you have, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter One - The First Morning Back 1

***sound of alarm***

17th of September, not only is it a Monday but it also happens to be the first day back at school. There was little light entering my room from the window due to the later sunrises around this time of the year so the morning seemed earlier than 7am. My name is Fionna, Fionna Mertens, I am 16 years old and live with my step sister Kate, today (if you haven't guessed it) is the day I return to school after my summer break, which wasn't particularly well spent, my sleeping pattern has now been disturbed and the shock of waking up at such an early time was hitting me as I sat down, yawning, to eat breakfast. Once again, I sat to a plate full of pancakes which were freshly prepared to my liking made by Cake. Cake is my sisters nickname, due to her love in baking and sweet foods. "Honey, eat slower, and your hair is still messy!" Cake said, in a bossy manner  
"Yeah yeah I got it, I'm gunna be late" I replied, and a yawn followed shortly after.  
Once I finished my breakfast I ran to the top of the house, which is where my bedroom is located. In the middle of the room sat a decent sized double bed which is normally topped with slightly messy baby blue bed sheets, opposite stood a large desk that has various hair and beauty products scatted over it as usual, and above that was a mirror. The walls in my room are coated with a basic sky blue wall paper which matched my bed sheets fairly well and are cover in various different posters. In a hurry I rushed up the stairs, so fast that I slipped on the wooden floor and hit my head against the desk, I looked up at it and it still stood proudly like nothing had happened. I rubbed my forehead  
"Ow crap, I'm gunna be late!" I groaned  
I peered into the mirror and grabbed the brush which rested on the evil desk and combed my hair viciously and added a small amount of product to my hair like I would do every morning, it helped keep a shine to my golden locks. I then snatched my white bunny hood which was hooked on the end of my bed and hid most of my hair within the hat. Once again I slipped down the stairs, grabbed my bag and then put on my shoes and scarf. "Bye Cake! See us later" I shouted to my sister, who was still cooking In the kitchen. She replied with a grin followed with a "See ya" and "have a nice day"

I stepped out of the house, the sun had still yet to completely appear from the clouds and a small amount of mist was hanging around me. Due to the cold weather the grass has a coating of frost on it which was just about to start glittering as the light from the sun begun to reach it. My house rests on a slight hill and stands alone, yet proud above the few others which are spread out below it. I followed the path cautiously as it had a small amount of ice coating it down towards the road and stood, waiting, on the roadside for the school bus to come and collect me. I sighed and created a cold cloud from my breath. "It's still too early" I whispered to myself.  
The bus then appeared from what seemed like no where due to the mist and pulled over at my side, I dragged my lazy body onto the vehicle and sat in my regular seat patiently as I waited to be dropped of at my school.

This bus would take me to the place where this story begins, of course there's no way I could know what was going to happen in the future.


	3. Chapter Two - The First Morning Back 2

Hi guys! here with the (slightly late) next chapter. I edited the previous copy of this chapter here and to my enjoyment it got deleted, I tried to get it back to how it was anyways. Also, thanks to those who have already reviewed and followed the story after only reading the fist chapter, you're great!. Hope you enjoy! ~Duchess Cookie~  
_

**Chapter two**

The bus took me through the usual route which consists of various different scenery. It would start by driving on a basic road with many more houses either side of all different shapes and sizes, but once the bus changes direction my surroundings change, from buildings to woodlands and fields on one side that had rabbits which played in the damp grass, especially at this time in the morning, and the occasional deer which came to graze, although this land isn't as big as it may sound it holds quite a lot of interesting things and I always think no to myself that I must one day find the time and way to get into the fields and see what it is like to actually stand in the center of it all. Meanwhile on the other side stood spaces out cottages which must cost an absolute fortune due to their beauty and size of both house and land.  
I lent my head against the window and stared out, I never really look at anything in particular, I guess I just liked to look at all the things that we drove past.  
The next, and finally, scenery was something I enjoyed very little. The busy car filled busy roads always lead up to school. Apparently, half of the schools population can't walk to school, even if they are local, because it's a little bit cold or its raining.  
My school is a tall and random shaped building, which stood in the middle of a fairly local town. Due to the area not being too old itself, it was a very modern school which apparently has a very 'interesting' past. But I never really payed any attention to building itself, I just went there to chat with friends and learn a little so that I am at least a bit educated. The uniform that belonged to the school was a basic blazer which was an emerald green, the girls were expected to wear a plain deep green skirt while the guys wore basic black trousers. The uniform is to be worn in a 'formal manor' even though teachers were to pick out a bunch of students who failed to wear it the expected way. You always knew that you weren't too far away from the school because you could easily identify the green blobs which got larger in numbers the closer you got.

The bus pulled over to one side and opened one door to let me off, "thanks" I said to the driver and jumped down into the path. After I led the bus I felt a gentle breeze which cause the ears on my bunny hat to wave around slightly. It always shocked me to realize how quickly it gets light In the morning, before the was so little sunlight yet now the sun shun in the sky and was trying its hardest to break through the clouds. I finally left my daze and began to walk the short distance between the bus stop and school entrance.

Due to the as per usual lateness of the bus, I was to be slightly behind the first bell, although this never really bothered me anyways, it was just plain old annoying. The previous night it rained, which left the floor for this morning to be coated in both regular ice and the very hated black ice because of the temperature today. I never enjoy taking the risk of walking on the ice so instead I always walked on the small patches of grass beside it, the mud wasn't squishy, but instead was almost frozen solid which prevented my foot from sinking into the ground. I also fairly enjoyed walking on the frozen grass, I liked the feel of it and the slight crunchy noise it made after each step you took on it.

Finally, after my regular journey, I reached the school doors...Which were locked. Shit. So I walked round to the main office entrance of the school to be let in that way and marked as 'late' on the mornings registration. "please let today be quick" I mumbled to myself. What would happen today? Would something interesting happen? Who knows? Not me, nor did I really care


	4. Chapter 3 - Florey

Hey yo, back again, this time I have the chapter finished on time. Is it me or are they getting shorter? (damn, better get my butt in gear) Anyways I hands you chapter three. Enjoy.

~DC~

**Chapter Three - Flory**

The time had now reached 8:30am would still be in bed if summer break hadn't ended.

I strolled, as per usual, along the corridors which are usually quite due to everyone being in their classes. Finally, i approached my tutor group, it was loud so I was able to sneak in without being caught and given a lecture in why I shouldn't be late and that I'll have to stay after school and whatever else, obviously I am never late so this rarely happens to me (sarcasm at its finest.) I swiftly walked over to the small desks which sat in a corner at the back of the room and tossed my bag on the table, I then sighed as I do every morning and turned my attention to a certain red head that sat on the other side of the desk and grinned.  
"Morning Florey" I said while in the middle of a yawn.  
"Morning~ had a good break?" She replied in a cheerful tone  
I nodded, and placed my head on the desk and Florey giggled and also copied my movements

Florence, or Florey as we call her, is the same age as me, and obviously in the same year, yet we were only placed in one lesson together, our friendship goes back to when we were about five and yet too this day it remains fairly strong. Her hair since that day has stayed at its natural flame red colour and normally falls just below her shoulders, yet every now and again it's length gets shorter, into a bob style, and then grows almost instant back to its original place. Florey lives fairly local to Cake and I in our almost isolated village, so we often meet up and do whatever.

We both say a had the same old conversation together, nothing really that interesting, just plain old gossip I guess.

After no more than ten minutes the school bell rung and told its students to move on to first period, once again I entered into the corridors. It is always like a road during rush hours, some people would be pushing and shoving, others would cluelessly stroll and then you would get the new kids who stared with either excitement or nervousness into their school maps as they tried to find their way to first lesson. It always angered me the way most people would act in such a small space.

Throughout the day I had come to realize the harsh truth that I was not only going to miss out being in lessons with Flory, but also the rest of my friends, meaning that I was to socialize with the idiots who sat in the same room as me. I sulked silently through all five periods, rarely saying a word all day apart from when it was break or I was asked to speak by a teacher.

When the day finally ended, I re walked the short journey to the bus stop and waited a few minutes for the bus again.

I boarded the bus and my journey home began for the first time this school year. The day had seemed like it took a week just to get through the first few hours, which is slightly longer than it usually seems. I rested my head which was pillowed by my bunny hat on the window next to me, this time the sun was a lot brighter than this morning, it's strange rays bounced off everything possible and aim straight for my eyes, causing me to lift my head and turn to face the other way. Once again, we drove past the houses and fields which marked the end of my journey and told me that I had to get ready to jump off and make the last part of my trip home by foot.

I paced along the path to my house, the sun was still bright and its rays rested on the high roof of the building, which protected my eyes from any further interaction with its rays. I took the risk to look up above the roof and stare into the sky, for such a sunny day there were plenty of cloud, yet they all seemed to avoid the sun and let it continue its task of blinding its fellow friends the earthlings. I don't know why but I seemed to have a slightly better attachment to the rain than sun. My brain shortly after left the clouds and returned to my head, which then allowed me to enter the house in front of me.

Hope this chapter was to your liking ;) I thought it was about time to introduce you to Florey aka Flame Princess if you haven't guessed. Although I will only be using her as a side character I though it was important to introduce her due to the long friendship her and Fionna have had. Anyways, until next week~

~DC~


	5. Chapter 4 - Back From School

H-h-heyy, I know! It's been a while, I apologize, sorry! I have been ill and then I have deadlines and stuff, anyways, not making excuses . As an apology I give you two chapters and a short special chapter. As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy

~DC~

* * *

**Chapter Three - Back From School**

I walked though the front door and closed it quietly behind me, after I slipped my shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack which is on the right of the door, I then took my rucksack off my back and threw it on the floor and finally removed my emerald green blazer and hung it up on the coat hanger that is on the wall above the shoe rack.

After stripping off from my school wear I walked through to the living room where Cake sat. She sat perched on the sofa snuggled in the corner like a cat, on the television was a cooking program which she begun to watch a while ago and she seemed to be happily watching it at this moment of time. Her light brown and orange highlighted bobbed hair was slightly scruffy like she had just woken up and she was still in her baggy pajamas which has little fish patterns all over them. Although really she had been awake since I had woken, but had been too lazy to get changed and like us all prefers to snuggle up and watch TV. After a minute or so of standing in the door way tying to get Cakes attention, I caught her eye. Instantly she sat up and looked happy to see me. Now that I think of it she has had my company all summer so must have found it quite boring and lonely without me, I kinda felt bad for leaving her, but I guess if she felt that lonely she could go and visit Lord, her boyfriend. Once I was noticed Cake apologized sat up instantly

"So girl, how was your day?" She said excitedly, expecting a good response

"If I told you I almost fell asleep in half my lessons and almost bunked the others does that answer your question?" I groaned, the answer to this question was regularly the same thing, either 'alright' or 'okay' was the most common response.

"Come on! Don't be like that! You haven't got long until you leave now anyways, make the most of it honey!" Cake replied in her usual cheerful tone.

As always, she was right, It may seem like forever but I only have a year or so left with my friends who I had known and been with for at least five years, I have to make the most of it. But for now, I decided to hibernate in my room until supper time.

I left Cake to continue watching her program and cozy up on the sofa once again and ran up the stair to my room. I bounced onto my bed and flopped onto my back. I lay with my arms and leg spread out so that I looked like a starfish on my blue bed sheets. I sighed, once again, and roll over to my laptop and proceeded to do what I regularly did, a few computer games and social networking even though I didn't really socialize on it that much.


	6. Chapter 5 - English

**Chapter Five - English**

Once again, I made my weekdays travel on the bus this morning, I have lost count in the amount of times I have actually made this journey. yet every day the scenery shows something different, today a young deer cautiously walked in the fields and pranced in the sweet grass under the bright sun which cause the droplets on the grass to shimmer and glisten like they have never done before. As the bus pasted the deer it lifted its head and stared, shortly after it sprinted away into the other fields which lead it back into the forest which I was guessing was its home.

The bus pulled over and I hoped of and again made short distance journey to the school, the green blobs soon came more and more visible as I approached it. I walked in my own little world, spaced out and deep in my thoughts like usual until I someone poke me on the shoulder, I turned my head to see who was behind me and made eye contact with a close friend of mine, Bonnible.

Bonnible is in the same year as me, I was introduced to her by Florey in my first year of high school so we have been friends for quite a few years now, we maintain a good relationship and the three of us have a strong friendship. Bonnie has long strawberry blonde hair with reaches just above her hips, the length of her hair never effected the quality of it and it constantly remains bright and shiny, on her nose usual sits a pair of glasses although this varies depending on what suits her best. Her personality is a great one, she's kind, warm hearted, and a great listener, which is the complete opposite to my impatience, hot headed self.

Anyways, we made our journey to school together, and spoke of basic everyday chit chat, nothing interesting. Both Bonnie and I parted our ways as I headed to my tutor group, on time, to take a seat at Florey's side.

"Hiya~ how's it going" Florey said in her typical cheerful tone.

"Yeah, fine, what's your first period?" I said, wondering if we would have the same teacher in our next lesson

"Um, for me it's maths" she replied I sighed, it turns out that we are only in a single lesson together this year, which makes a change seem as though we were normally in the almost all the same lessons the past few years and obviously the same junior school class from the beginning to the end. I peered at my timetable.

"Eh, for me it's English" I sighed, I'm really not enjoying my timetable so far, and it's only the second day back.

Again, we had the usual chat we had in the morning; what we did when we got home, what we had for dinner etc. I then told her some stuff that Bonnie told me and whatever else. Nothing interesting. After a dragged out tutor, the bell rang, instantly everyone flew out of their seats and rushed to their next lesson, I exaggerate this mainly because if the year 7's were to get out of their chairs any quicker than the just did they probably would lift off the ground and shoot through the door like they had a second left to live. Florey and I also rose and waved goodbye to each other as we parted our ways for a few hours.

I begun to barge though the crowds of animals and squeezed into whatever gap I had the chance to get into just to reach my lesson. One kid bashed into me and then told me to 'fuck off' I replied to his comments with a middle finger and a confused face as he was the one that obviously walked into me. Finally I managed to reach the English section of my school and approached my classroom, but as I got closer I noticed that I had no idea who any of the people were outside my class, maybe a few familiar faces but I knew that I would begin this class a lone wolf and that this would last quite a while, I stood at a distance away from them outside the class awaiting my teachers arrival, my tired and fed up face joined theirs.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder again, this time I turned to face a boy. His hair way almost a pitch black, it was at a length where it cover his ears, and the fringe almost covered his eyes, he wore his uniform in a very relaxed way, which did not obey to the school rules, he's smile was bright and his eyes were too even being a deep brown and looking almost somewhat red. But the main thing was that this face did not belong to a stranger, that cheerful smile belonged to a familiar face. The whole world around me either froze or went on mute as I made eye contact with him, it was definitely him, little had he changed, it was Marshall, Marshall lee.

* * *

Finally got to the point, the part that most of you read this story for, Marshall final gets introduced! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

~DC~


	7. Short Special Chapter

**Special Chapter**

"Dear diary,

Fionna here, I am 9 years old and in year 5. My hobbies are drawing and playing with my older sister on our consoles, also I like to hang out with my best friend. My friend and I live near each other, sometimes he comes to my house and sometimes I would go to his, we trade video games and sometimes we play online together, I like his house because his room is big, but he said he likes my house because it's garden is fun. Some of my other friends say it's weird to be best friends with a guy, but I don't think so because we enjoy each others company. I love my best friend, but only when he doesn't get me into trouble!"

I slammed my diary shut and put my head in my hands. "Was I always this embarrassing?" I groaned to myself. I found my diary from a while back today, and I'll tell you something: I highly regret breaking that lock.


	8. Chapter Six - Cycle Of Regret

It was him, Mashall Lee, it had been a long time since we had spoke, let alone met each other, and now we were to sit in the same room as each other. I felt a slight warmth rise to my head as I begun to blush as we made eye contact, I couldn't ignore him now, I had to say something. I stood at a reasonable distance from him, there was a slight guilty feeling inside me I was determined to hide it and put a smile on my face. "Fionna! Wow hey it's been ages! You okay?" He spoke with a kind and soft voice, a large grin was stuck on his face which would make anyone smile. "H-hey Marshall" I spoke nervously, even though I tried my hardest to hide it. "I'm fine thanks, yeah it's has been a while haha" I wanted to hit my head on the wall. After what seemed like ages the teacher arrived and signalled us into the classroom. We all stood in a formal manner at the back of the room, the teacher eyed us up as if she was judging us by our appearances and picked us out one by one and chose a seat for us individually. I sat two rows from the front, he sat a row and a few seats down behind me, every now and again during the lesson I would turn around and he would grin at me and mouth something, to which I would reply. To admit, I payed absolutely no attention what so ever to to what the teacher had to say, heck I couldn't even remember her name. I kinda felt relieved to talk to him, it took some weight of my chest and made me feel relieved.

When the lesson ended we spoke a little more, not much though as we had to part ways to go to our next lesson. The day ended quickly and I walked to the bus stop with Florey and Bonnie at my sides, we laughed and spoke about out day, I never mentioned Marshall, I can't thing why biting just didn't, we gossiped about the people we 'kind of' disliked in our classes and discussed our new chosen subjects and how they suited us. For a short time we sure did get through a lot. Both Florey and I boarded the bus and waved goodbye to Bonnie who continued walking as her house was pretty much opposite the school, we continued to giggle and talk about our teachers. The sun was bright and almost blinding us through the window, it wasn't long before Florey also said goodbye and left leaving me and my thoughts alone on the bus. Finally it was my turn to leave and walk to my house, I did so with a smile on my face as I thought about the gossip, laughs and...Marshall who suddenly appeared in my mind.

I put my key into the door and walked in, I removed my emerald blazer and hung it up on the coat rack, I took my shoes off and put them on the stand and walked into the living room, this time the TV was on but no Cake. On the table was a neatly positioned note which said 'I'm at Lord's house tonight sweetie, you'll be fine right? Gimme a call if you need anything. Ps, spaghetti in the fridge, heat it up girl!' I giggled at the note, and walked over to the TV, then changed the channel to something that was more suited to me. My eyes focused on the television although my mind was elsewhere, I kept thinking about today and the past, I tried to remember the things that I had done and the stuff that I regret, this then caused a tear, a single little tear to trickle down my cheek and land on my lap. I had a smile on my face but deep down I was trapped in a cycle of regret.

"I'm so sorry, I was an idiot"


	9. Chapter 7 - Saturday (1)

"I guess we'll never do it..." I said in a disappointed tone

"Hey! Don't worry, there's always another day, right?" He said with a smile brighter than the sun

"Uh huh...Okay"

The door bell rung

"I guess I gotta go now..." I sighed

"Hey...was what you said to the others true...that you didn't like me...?"

"N-n-no! I just meant I didn't like you in THAT way, that's all!" I stuttered.

"Oh...okay...I'll see you later"

"Yeah...well do that level next time, right?" I hesitated to say this.

"Yeah sure"

"Bye bye" I smiled

"Bye"

A rain cloud covered the sun, I could no longer see it. Was it my fault? Did this really change everything?

* * *

I woke up. It was Saturday morning, in the middle of November, the 22nd to be persist. Frost cover and the sun shun on it, making it shimmer like some sort of pixie dust. I lay on my back rapped around my blue duvet I turned to face me bedside table to look at the time, a small teddy bear with a flower sat next to my clock which read 10:15am, the smell of bacon pancakes drifted in my room and attempted to pull me out of bed. It succeeded. "That dream...uhh" I grumbled "stupid dream, stupid game, stupid...me" I sighed I begun my way down the stairs and was constantly being tugged by the invisible bacon pancake rope with lead me towards the kitchen where Cake stood slaving away at the stove.

Lord sat at the table signing to her (although he can hear, it is poor, so they both prefer to either make signals or sign to each other, I could pick up on a few bits but not a lot) he's hair is long and black, it reflected the light which always tended to ice it a grey tint, he's skin is an olive tone and eyes so blue that they are almost clear. The two had a great relationship, which I envy, and she always seems her happiest around him. Both looked my way when the wooden floor creaked, Lord waved at me a shun a smile which Cake...leaped on me and said good morning and gestured me to take a seat as the pancakes were almost done. Three pancakes were placed in front of me with a small glass of syrup which I did not hesitate to pour all over them.

The three of us sat and spoke (and signed) about casual stuff, nothing interesting, I was questioned about school and Cake told me that I seemed happy with it. I told her I was, and that both my old and new friends made it worth while. Soon after I finished eating I told Cake that if she was to need me I would be in my room getting changed and doing whatever, she said okay and I left her and Lord to clear up (heh).

Not long after I plopped myself on the bed I received a message on my phone, I grabbed it and peered to see who it was from. The text read: From: Marceline

_To: Fionna_

_Subject: Town o(^w^)o ?_

_'Heyya, happy Saturday! Wanna come into town with Marshall and I? Gotta get some stuff for Business Studies and I want food'_

I replied, accepting the invite. Marceline was a new friend of mine who, quite strangely, I quickly got along with. She is in a few of my classes although not all and both her and Marshall Lee were in my English, which could be seen as good or bad, depending on whether you were us or the teacher. She has also got black hair at a similar tone to Marshall's, a jet black, her skin was a strange tone, a mixture of olive and pale peach, hard to describe. Anyways, we got on well because of being in the same classes. I got changed after a while of being picky about what to wear and set of once I said good bye to Cake and Lord who had fished cleaning up and made their mark on the sofa in from of the TV.

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading the new chapter, hope you liked it. As always please feel free to give your opinion, favourite, follow and suggest. Thanksss~

~DC~


	10. Chapter 8 - Shopping For Compliments

Hello *sweats nervously* I have realised that I haven't posted a chapter in a loooong time, and for that I highly apologies! The first excuse would be that I had to study and take my exams, but after that I literally have nothing to back me up, except laziness (and also a terrible memory) I am back now (￣^￣)ゞ and I have returned with a new chapter, and a plan to continue to produce chapters! I would also like to say that I have realised that some of the chapters (okay most) seem kinda rushed, are short and may contain some mistakes, this I want to fix, I plan to write longer and more detailed chapters, basically better than what I have been doing, I thought about trying again but I like where I was going with this story, so I will continue. Again I highly appreciate those who have awaited another chapter for such a long time, I really hope that this gets better and I get back on track. Finally I would like to mention that I chose to start writing this at the end of my summer holiday which means I have like a few days until I attend my first year at college, yet another mistake, but I will try my hardest to keep track, I'm sure I can always find time for this! Anyways, I have spoken (or typed) for far too long! So without wasting any more of your time, I give you Chapter 8!

**Chapter 8: Shopping For Compliments **

The trip to town was a peaceful one, the weather had a typical end of autumn feel and the air felt crisp and slightly chilly on my skin as well as under my breath. I sat on the bus in the center up against the window seat with my rucksack behind me, mainly to avoid the awkwardness of a stranger sitting next to me, I stared out of the window and made eye contact with my own reflection, which then lead me automatically sort out my hair and the placement of my bunny hat which happy sat on my head in a secure position, when I realized that I was actually attempting to make myself look decent, I quickly returned to 'pretend texting' on my phone and slowly moved my eyes around the bus to ensure that anyone around me did not notice me editing my appearance in the window reflecting, because it would have been fairly awkward, even more so if I had made eye contact with the person after. Luckily the bus was pretty empty, apart from a few old ladies who sat closer to the front gossiping and talking about their lives and possibly a few people behind me, although I was avoiding to look, again to avoid the embarrassment.

The autumn leaves flew up the side of the bus as it traveled through the piles of the fallen ones which soon lay again to rest on the side of the road, as they awaited for another vehicle to storm through them, and repeat the process as if it was an infinite cycle, their meaning of life. The bus continued to do its job, collecting people and dropping some off, as I was riding a bus to the shopping mall it was slightly busier than others that travelled through, although due to the peacefulness of the surrounding areas the buses were never that bad, and you were normally always promised a seat. We were soon to approach the bus stop which brought us to the town centre so I did no hesitate to send a message to Marceline to let her know I would be arriving shortly, I also questioned where she had decided to meet up, purely because I literally had no idea. I quickly got a response, we were to meet at a popular café in the slightly quieter part of town, outside of the mall. Luckily, I knew where this one was and as soon as the bus pulled over, I jumped off, waved a thank you to the driver and made my way to meet Marceline and Marshall.

Today, being a weekend, meant that the shopping centre was going to be quite lively, and so it was, many different age groups set off to shop for their basics, the market square was also filled with stalls on a Saturday selling fresh produce from fruit and vegetables to the sweet smell of fudge which came in a wide range of flavours and colours each looking and smelling equally as sweet as each other. Many stall owners also sold fresh foods inspired by many cultures such as curries which stole the spotlight due to the amazing smells which could have easily been smelt from the bus stop which was a decent distance away from the square. Finally, I walked passed which could easily be one of my favourite stall which was set up by a local bakery, they never seemed to fail turning up every Saturday, obviously I stopped to spy on the fresh baked in front of me. The few tables which the baker had was covered in not only the freshest of breads but also pastries such as cheese twists and apple and cinnamon tartlets, the owners had also set up a donut machine and a hot stove to cook crepes on, which I absolutely adore. I ensured the owner of the stall that before my departure I would come back and bring home some fresh treats. I began leaving the market place and the smells which I enjoyed so much behind and made my way to the meeting place. Before entering the café I turned down a small ally way which lead me to another section of the town, this was much older than the rest, the majority of the buildings are Victorian style with the typical which paint and black timber frame visible on the outside and inside too. This part of town had a newly built public bathroom, instead of going to the one in the café I decided to go before to prevent any embarrassment by saying 'I really need to pee be right back'. I sorted out my hair again in the mirror, styling it in a slightly messy yet formal looking bangs, my bunny hat was still places nicely on my head and stayed there happily, I also made sure that my skirts length was reasonable and my shirt wasn't tucked in anywhere and basically made sure I looked presentable.

Once again I continued my journey to the café until I finally approached it. When I entered a small bell above the door rung as if to welcome me, although it drew little attention to me and most people didn't take notice and continued enjoying their scones, tea, cake and what ever else they had in front of them. Although there was two people who did notice me enter, Marshal and Marcy stood up and have me a slight wave to indicate me to their direction, they sat in the corner of the café where the light was dim and required a bit of sunlight from the window next to it to help lighten up the booth. The table they say at was clearly old, although seemed as if it would have some value, it's colour is something similar to mahogany and it was coated in a layer of glossy paint which reflects anything around it with the help of the beams from the window. The table was surrounded by four chairs two of which already had Marshall and Marceline sat on them, they too seemed ancient and were styled with pretty swirly patterns and flowers, the cushions on the chairs although seemed as if they had been replaced, most likely due to typical wear and tear during their lives, the replacement cushions were red with a velvety texture. I made my way towards the two at the table, took my bag of my shoulders, placed it under the table and sat down at the glossy table. I said hi and they repeated the greeting, at first it seemed tense, there was a slight awkwardness in the air, we each tried our hardest to avoid it by making conversations up like 'wow, the weather is good for autumn' or 'the market is busy today' I managed to escape from the conversation by asking anyone if they wanted anything and that it would be my treat, they both thanked me. Marceline requested and Latte with extra milk and a brownie slice, while Marshal decided on a hot chocolate with whipped cream and a flake and a slice of red velvet cake which was covered In a cream cheese frosting. When I approached the counter I ordered the two choices as well as a black coffee and white chocolate raspberry cookie. I waited to my order to be complete at the side of the till. Unfortunately due to there being quite a few items my order required two trays, whilst I waited I planned out in my mind how I was going to do this, I could take them both at once although I might drop them, or I could leave one behind but the next person would want to stand where I was and most importantly the cakes may get picked up by someone else. Due to my hard thinking I wasn't aware of the person behind me, I went to grab the two trays together and my hand was gently pushed over to just one, I turned around and there he was, Marshal stood behind me with a caring smile on his face "I'll take this one" he grinned and lifted the tray with the drinks on it, I thanked him and giggled accidentally, although he did too, and we both went over to the table where Marceline sat, she had gone to get cutlery while Marshal was helping me. I shared out the goods and we all begun to tuck into cake and warm drinks.

The awkward conversation didn't last for long, and this time the atmosphere seemed much more relaxed between us all, we laughed and gossiped about things at school and spoke about our English lessons we had together recently. There was a situation when Marceline had to read a section out in 'Hamlet' and found her line hilarious and couldn't stop laughing. She was sent out the class room, leaving Marshall Lee and I behind giggling behind the script. Just talking about it almost made Marcy cry, even though it was definitely not as funny as it seems, but that's not the point, we all love talking about 'what happened the other day' or 'before we all met', it's as if everyone loves the past as much as they love the present, and enjoy talking about it more than the future. At this point I realised that the past I think about is mistakes and the things I missed out on which bring me down, for once in quite a while I sat at this old wooden table, with people that I enjoy being around gossiping, laughing and talking about things that made us all smile. To me this felt and was important. We must have spent at least two hours in the café, we had a second round of drinks, although this one it consisted of soft drinks, I had a fresh orange juice, we now decided that for a while we would wonder and continue talking as if we had all been friends for years. I was really enjoying today. If made a difference to my everyday life of being inside with Cake, or exploring the local forests alone. After hours of being together Marcy decided that she should head home, unlike Marshall and I she had to catch at least two buses until she would reach home. We both walked her to the bus station and waved her goodbye, until we turned around and left. I went to check on the time for my buses arrival. Marshall followed. There was still about ten minutes until it would arrive, Marshall told me that he would also be getting that bus home, as it covers both our routes. Instead of taking a seat, we both made the short journey to market again, both of us quietly walked at each others pace and approached the stool which sold the bakery goods. The owner greeted me again and told me to help myself to the fresh loaves in front of me, I nodded in agreement and then turned to Marshall.

"Help me" I said "I can't decide there's too much goodness I front of me" I joked around, to be honest it was more of a question to help encourage conversation. There was little awkwardness between us, although I thought our time together lacked in a decent chat. Marshall stood leaning over the bread, I watched him as he he lifted his hand and move his soot black hair from his eyes, he glared carefully at the bread, I followed his eyes as he inspected each loaf and sweet pastries. His eyes then wondered to mine and a quickly looked away, in the hope that we didn't make eye contact.

"What about this one?" He spoke softly as he stretched his arm and pointed at a large loaf of bread, it was a coffee coloured whole grain loaf topped with oats and whatever else.

"Sure! It looks like a good one...I should probably get a few cinnamon rolls for Cake, Lord and I for later, want one?" I sounded almost insistent when I said that, but hey, brought him lunch, why not have a cinnamon roll too?

"As long as it's not a bother...I can't really reject something like a cinnamon roll can I?"

"Nope!" I giggled I payed for the bread and rolls and handed a small bag which had one of the four over to Marshall, he smiled when he looked at me to accept it, his dark hazel eyes glistened when he turned, I have him the bag a looked away quickly to avoid any visible blush on my face. He laughed and said thanks. This caused me to turn and face him slowly, my face was lit up with a smile in return to his laughter. It had been a while since I heard him chuckle, I liked it. Finally after a long and tiring day I returned home. The bus journey felt quicker than what it was on the way into the town centre, there wasn't much to talk about, yet we both still made conversation which lasted, it had also been a while since we had done that. I told him 'I had a great day' and thanked him for inviting me out, even though it was Marcy who did so. Before I got off the bus, I turned to face him, I wanted to say something but instead pushed my hair back behind my ears and told him I would be getting off at the next stop, he must have noticed that I moved my hair because he spoke of its length and said he liked it that way. I blushed at that but laughed it off, made it seem as if it was a joke, he did that too. I waved goodbye as I got of the bus, gave him one last smile and left. Which lead me to now, I place the bread on the kitchen counter along with the cinnamon rolls and set off to find Cake, it was now getting close to supper time and I was willing to pester her about what she was to be cooking. I found her, in her usual spot on the sofa curled up by the arm, I sat next to her and she asked me how my day was, I responded with a basic 'okay' and 'it was good' because it was, maybe a bit better than what I made it out to be like. I told her about the treats I brought home and the cakes we had at the café. After we spoke, Cake and I made a lasagna together, after we sat down and ate it. It was delicious. After a long day night had fallen and I made my way out of the bathroom and dressed myself in cozy pyjamas which are grey with a cute kitten on the front and text saying 'I love cat naps' the bottoms are long with little fish bone printed all over them. That night I lay in bed, I felt buzzed as if I had drunk a few cups of coffee, I felt happy, warm, and sleepy...

That's It for now folks! Hope you liked this chapter! Again, I am truly sorry for not posting any chapters recently! Keep an eye out for new chapters soon :3

~ DC ~


End file.
